girls_x_battlefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Smartie
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= Blood Awakening Gear ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Smartie reporting for duty! Master, don't play all the day and forget your homework!" - After obtaining her. "You are stupid, just like Nobita. Where is Doraemon to help you?!" "If eating fish makes you smarter, it's time for you to eat a whale!" "Please calculate sin 25°." "Knowledge is like education. You can't see it, but it's very important." "How many analects are there?" Battle "Shouchi." - On selection. "Jigoku no kurishimi wo ukereba ii!" ("It would be good if you can just suffer in hell!") - Ultimate. Store Dialogue "I am sorry, I am not a product sold here." "The items will be refreshed at 9, 12, 18 and 21 o'clock daily, please come back and check." "It's actually worth more than you can imagine." - After buying. "You have a really good taste!" - After buying. "This item has sold out already, please check out the other items." - After tapping a sold out item. "Please be patient and come back tomorrow." - After tapping a sold out item. Top Sale (Limited Time Sell) Dialogue "Sir, what would you like to buy today? We offer a great discount! Where did I get these items from?" "This item is so useful. Don't ask me where I got it from." - After buying. "Thank you for your support, you're really kind!" - After buying. "We are about to close, please check back tomorrow." - After tapping a sold out item. "Sold out already... So happy!" - After tapping a sold out item. Interactions "Master's hand is so warm, I like the feeling master touches my head~" - Touch "Master, if... if my parents know this, it's not good..." - Kiss "It has not written in book that you can touch here... But, if master likes it..." - Massage Intimacy Visit "Be careful! Don't knock over my books." First Visit "Can you help me to fetch that 3rd The Analects in the 5th row?" "Thanks." "So profound is the meaning of The Analects. I gain new insights every time I read it again." "Yes? You said you don't understand?" "Okay, come here at every noon of the weekend and I will explain it for you." Study and Play "Here you come! We have noon tea today so we can discuss over it." "You want to hear my stories today?" "My stories..." "Father and mother are teachers, I studied with them when I was a child. All my amusements are something like playing chess." "Amusement park... Really want to go there..." Pen Gift "Who's that? I cannot work out this question, please wait." "........................" "Mater? Why not call me when you come? You must have waited for a long time?" "Sorry master... I wouldn't do that if I knew it's you..." "Is it really okay for you? No..." "Master, I'd like to give my favorite pen to you and I promise such thing will never happen again." Cares? "It makes me delighted to be absorbed into something..." "Wonderful is whatever number or literature." "But recently, I find myself distracted from time to time. I cannot put all my energy into reading anymore..." "Why is that?" "Master? I don't know, either. I need to think more about this question." Go to Park "Here is... amusement park?" "Master, is that the merry-go-round you mentioned before? How can be ride on it when it is spinning around?" "Is the balloon bear there an electric toy? Or there's someone inside?" "What's this? What are you going to take me to? A ferris wheel? Will we behold all the park?" "Well... I'm looking forward to it..." Realization "Previously..." "Master, is that the merry-go-round you mentioned before? How can be ride on it when it is spinning around?" "I always thought you were so wooden-headed that however you worked hard you couldn't catch on The Analects and math..." "Now.... I realize that...I'm actually the one that has been taught many things." "My first time to such place... First time to realize that there can be many other pastimes..." "And first time to know how happy one can be when playing or studying with another one by your side..." Real Concerns (Engagement) "My concentration has long since distracted from studies..." "Master, now I can explain why I couldn't concentrate anymore." "It's because that I couldn't stop thinking master before I could focus on solving problems." "Master, I can keep my mind on studies only when you are near." "No, in that case I may even get worse. Anyway, I just want to be with you." Special Gift "This... This is the reward I got from last competition~ Send to master~" Gifting "It interferes with my study a lot." - When disliking a gift. "Very suitable for studying." - When liking a gift. "I'm so like you that I can't focus on my study!" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1 |skinCard = 1 |awkSkin = 1 }} en:Smartie Catégorie:Dextérité Catégorie:Centre Catégorie:Aladrinns Catégorie:Support Catégorie:Éveil